


hold me up

by AFireInTheAttic



Series: Destroy Dic(tion) December [12]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), F/F, First Dates, Getting Together, Hot Chocolate, Ice Skating, Java Jace Wayland, The Happily Ever After Project
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-26
Updated: 2017-12-26
Packaged: 2019-02-20 16:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13150464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AFireInTheAttic/pseuds/AFireInTheAttic
Summary: Clary asks Maia out to go ice skating. She only stresses over it a little.





	hold me up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [doctorkaitlyn](https://archiveofourown.org/users/doctorkaitlyn/gifts).



> I am cheating by using this gift for my other challenge, probably? Oh well :)
> 
> For the prompt “cocoa,” from the WFN Advent challenge! Also for Lupa_Barnes’ challenge, Destroy Dic(tion) December.

“Are you sure this is a good idea?” Clary wondered, biting her lip a bit anxiously. 

Jace frowned at her across the counter. “You’re asking her out on a date. With hot chocolate that _I_ made. How—how could that possibly be a _bad_ idea?”

“She could say no.” Obviously. She nervously took a sip of the hot chocolate that had been labeled for her. “I don’t even know if she likes me.” The chocolate was delicious, warm and creamy in a way you just didn’t find anywhere else in the city. “Have you considered getting an actual store instead of just freezing your ass off in a truck?” she teased. It was a pretty common joke, among their group.

“I should ban you for life,” he groused. That was his traditional response. “Anyway, she _does_ like you. Probably. I haven’t asked. But who wouldn’t like you?”

She stuck her tongue out at him. “Lots of people, probably. Alec.”

“Fuck them. And he doesn’t dislike you any more.”

“Fine, fine,” she laughed. “Thank you for these.” She put three dollars in his tip jar. He always gave her a discount, and she always paid him back in tips. “I’ll text you about how it goes.”

The bar was pretty close by, just a three minute walk from Jace’s truck, which was nice, in this weather. That was actually how she had met Maia in the first place. Jace had brought her a long to get cheap drinks after a particularly long day where both of them dealt with some real asshole at school and work.

As she walked in now, she wondered if it was strange to come into a bar with drinks already in hand. She supposed people probably came in asking for Irish Coffee, even though there were all kinds of studies about how drinking more than like two of those could kill you.

Maia was there, chatting with someone as she poured their drink. She caught Clary’s eye as she walked up to the bar and sent her a quick wink.

Okay, Clary could do this. One hundred percent, no problem.

She looked lovely as ever, in a fuzzy sweater and a santa hat. It must be the bar uniform, because there was a busboy wearing one, too, and she couldn’t imagine Maia wearing it otherwise.

She walked over to the bar and sat at the end of it, carefully placing the two hot drinks in front of her. She took another sip of her own. Maybe it would be like liquid courage.

“Hey there, Red,” Maia said as she walked over to stand in front of her. “I can’t add anything to outside beverages.” She tapped the two drinks in front of Clary. “Is someone coming to meet you?”

“Um, in a sense, or, uh, I hope so?” She stumbled over her thoughts for a second. “I mean, I was hoping—this one is for you. Hot chocolate, um, from Jace’s truck.” She gently pushed the drink towards Maia. “I was hoping you would, um, go on a date with me?” She bit her lip, feeling more awkward than she had in a while. Maia was just so beautiful and perfect and Clary had never wanted to date someone more, never been more afraid of rejection.

She picked up the hot chocolate and took a sip, closing her eyes briefly as she tasted it. It was…really cute. “What would we do on this date?” she asked.

Her brain whited out for a second, because Maia wasn’t saying _no_. But—thank god. Simon had convince her to plan this far ahead. “Ice skating. The downtown rink, with all of the lights, if you’re not opposed?”

She took another adorable sip. “I’m not opposed. When?”

Fuckfuckfuck fu c k—”What about tomorrow?”

“I work all day tomorrow, actually,” she said with a frown. She glanced at the clock in the corner and smiled. “But, I do get off work in an hour. Are you free tonight, instead?”

That hadn’t been the plan, but it could only be a good thing that Maia wanted the date to happen sooner, right?

Unless she wanted to get it out of the way.

No, Maia wouldn’t do that. If she didn’t want to go on a date, she would have said so, which meant—well, it was probably a good thing.

“Yes, tonight works,” Clary said, suddenly relieved. Okay, sure—she wasn’t wearing the date outfit she’d picked out specifically for the date, but she did have socks on, and she’d worn her “I’m going to ask Maia Roberts out on a date” outfit, so really, she was doing pretty well.

“Great,” Maia said. She took another sip of the cocoa and smiled again, glancing down at the bar between them, seeming almost shy. “Would you like something to drink while you wait?”

“Um, maybe a coke? I’d rather be sober for our first date.” Oops. There was no guarantee of more than one. She’d probably feel weird about that, so—

“Fair enough,” she said with a small laugh. “I’d hate to se you fall at the rink.”

That wasn’t why, of course, but it was a good point. Drunk Clary was a little silly, and sometimes clumsy. She wanted this date to go well. She wanted to have another date. Maybe on the third date, they could go drinking or something like that. If there was a third date.

 _Positive thoughts, Clary. Come on_.

It would go well, though, if she had anything to say about it.

Maia slid a glass of coke across the bar. “Enjoy.” She took her cocoa away, still grinning.

* * *

“Have you ever ice skated before?” Maia asked as she laced her rental skates up. “I’ve only ever been rollerblading.”

“Um, no,” Clary admitted. She stood up, carefully finding her balance. “I haven’t even been roller skating since I was like…seven. But it sounded like fun, you know?” Though now that she thought of it, it might have been a better idea to bring Maia out to do something she was good at, so as to impress her.

“As long as we don’t fall, I’m sure it will be,” she agreed. She grabbed Clary’s arm as she stood, wobbling for just a moment.

They walked carefully toward the rink, which was lit with strings of multi-colored Christmas lights. There were mostly couples skating around the rink, some clinging to the walls (which was Clary’s plan of attack, honestly) but there were a few who obviously knew what they were doing, skating around children holding hands with their parents and clumps of teens who were clinging together to avoid falling.

“Hold hands?” Maia suggested when they reached the threshold.

“Oh, god, yes,” she agreed, and the two of them edged out onto the ice. She grabbed Maia’s hand and the side of the rink and slowly adjusted her feet until she was standing mostly firmly. “Okay. How are you feeling?”

She slid her right foot forward. “Not terrible.” She cast a sideways glance at her. “Don’t let me fall, okay?”

Clary stared at her, caught up for a second in her soft, teasing gaze. “I won’t,” she promised, and she could barely breathe.

They did fall down, but only twice. Clary thought that was pretty much a victory, and Maia, between kisses, agreed.


End file.
